


Yes, Daddy

by JoMouse



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Baby Zayn, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom Liam, Dom Liam Payne, Dom/sub, Face Punching, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Handkerchief Code, Haunted Houses, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Sub Zayn, Sub Zayn Malik, Tumblr Prompt, hope i got everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn lets Louis and Harry drag him to a haunted house.</p>
<p>Scared isn't how he ends up feeling by the end of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a perfectly innocent tumblr prompt. 
> 
> Really. 
> 
> The prompt was: you’re an actor in a haunted house and i accidentally punched you in the face when you scared me au please write this for Ziam :)
> 
> It started out as a cute little drabble and then something happened. I'm not sure what, but I'm sure it's bad.
> 
> I still hope ya like it.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Zayn glared at Louis’ back as he followed him into the haunted house. He didn’t know why he’d agreed to accompany Louis and his boyfriend, Harry, to the apple orchard in the first place; he was growing tired of playing the third wheel. Then, of course, Louis had the brilliant idea of checking out the haunted house, and Zayn knew he’d never hear the end of it if he begged off. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest, trying to fight the urge to hold onto the back of Louis’ shirt, hiding his face so he wouldn’t actually have to see any of the ghouls they had working in this damn house.

Zayn felt even sillier when he saw a kid, who couldn’t be any older than ten, laughing as he ran past them deeper into the house. If that kid could handle it, he should have no problem. He stared at the doorway the kid had disappeared through before turning back to Louis and Harry. Or to where Louis and Harry had been a moment before. They were gone. “Lou?” Zayn called quietly. “Haz?” There was no response, and Zayn had no idea which of the five doorways they could possibly have gone through. Taking a deep breath, Zayn went to the door closest to him, sticking his head in, discovering a dark, yet seemingly empty room.

He took a few steps in, letting his eyes adjust to the lack of light, finally able to focus on a light glow across from him. He decided that way must lead to an exit, so he took another few steps, trying to keep his breathing steady as the tension in his back was beginning to get painful. He was about halfway through the room when the glow disappeared, plunging Zayn into complete darkness. He felt something brush past his arm and when he whirled around, he came face to face with a ghoul who screamed in his face.

Without thinking, Zayn pulled back and punched the ghoul with a right hook. The ghoul yelped, a hand flying to his left cheek. Zayn’s eyes widened, an apology on his lips when someone grabbed him. Whirling around, fist drawn back again, he breathed a sigh of relief to see Louis and Harry standing in front of him, guilty looks on their faces. “Get me out of here,” Zayn pleaded, not even caring that he sounded like a child.

Harry nodded his head, grabbing Zayn, dragging him towards the door. It wasn’t until they were almost through that Zayn heard the muttering behind him. He started to turn to apologize to the ghoul, but Louis was standing there instead. “Keep going. He’s massively cheesed off at you, mate.”

Zayn felt a bit bad about that, but his main concern was getting out of the house. He allowed Harry and Louis to wrap him up in their arms, burying his face in Harry’s curls. They didn’t stop walking until they reached the onsite brewery. They slid Zayn into one side of a booth, peeling his hands off of Harry, who moved to sit across from him. Louis hurried up to the bar, returning moments later with pints of hard cider and an ice pack for Zayn’s hand.

They sat, talking quietly, drinking their ciders. They had each had about two glasses when Louis finally gave into his basic nature and teased Zayn for being a big girl’s blouse. Zayn eventually stopped letting it bother him, but he couldn’t keep his mind off the guy he’d punched. He’d never hit someone before and he had to admit his knuckles were a bit sore, he could only imagine how the guy’s face felt.

“Oi! Payno!” the blond that was tending bar shouted, interrupting Zayn’s thoughts. “What happened to you?”

“Some bloody prat took a swing at me in the house,” a deep voice snarled, and Zayn’s head shot up to take in the guy that was striding towards the bar. 

The guy, Payno apparently, was just under six foot, wearing a white vest, despite the cooling autumn temperatures, with a dark green and blue flannel tied around his waist. He had a black beanie pulled over his head, blue jeans riding low and work boots. Zayn raised his eyebrows at the dark green bandana dangling from the back left pocket of his jeans. He swallowed hard at the implication, wondering if the guy knew the message he was broadcasting with that fashion choice.

“Stop staring!” Louis snapped, a bit loudly, smacking Zayn. 

Payno turned towards them, and Zayn winced at the bruise blossoming on his left cheek. “You!” the guy growled as Zayn scrambled to get out of the booth.

“All his drinks are on me,” Zayn shouted to the bartender who laughed before pulling a glass from beneath the counter, filling it with soda. ”I am so sorry,” Zayn said, rubbing a hand across his own chin. He hoped he wasn’t openly drooling over the guy’s biceps as Payno crossed his arms over his chest, face still a bit stormy. Zayn stumbled to grab the soda from the bartender. Turning quickly, Zayn tripped over his own two feet and spilled the entire contents of the large glass onto the other man. “Shit.”

The bartender, Louis, and Harry all burst into laughter while Zayn froze in panic. He looked up to Payno, fully prepared to get his arse kicked, he even hunched his shoulders, hoping he wouldn’t aim for his face; Zayn liked his face. He was surprised to see the guy was smiling. When Zayn gaped, the smile turned into full-blown laughter, the guy’s eyes disappearing into scrunched up skin.

“Apparently, my drinks are all on me, actually. Mate, I’m really not sure which of us is having a worse night,” he said, holding a hand out. “I’m Liam, by the way.”

Zayn took his hand, still gaping. “Z-zayn,” he responded. “I am so-”

Liam held up his other hand. “Stop. All is forgiven.” He looked Zayn up and down, slowly, making Zayn feel like he was on display. He tried to tug his hand away, but Liam just pulled on it, causing Zayn to stumble completely into him, his free hand going to Liam’s chest. “On one condition.”

Zayn’s eyebrows shot up. He knew he should be trying to pull away, but Liam’s chest, while sticky, felt really good under his hand. “What’s that? I’ll do anything!” Zayn answered quickly, words stumbling out without him realizing what he was saying, he just really wanted this fit man to forgive him.

Liam’s eyebrow quirked, and his lips turned into a delicious smirk at the word ‘anything’. He studied Zayn for a moment before leaning closer, he brushed his lips over Zayn’s earlobe before whispering, “You have to help me out of this sticky shirt.” Without a word, Liam turned and tugged Zayn out the door of the bar. 

Zayn struggled to keep up with Liam, the logical part of his brain finally kicking in. He was allowing a complete stranger, who he’d assaulted just an hour earlier, drag him off to who knows where. Zayn dug his heels in, forcing Liam to stop. Liam turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “Where are we going?”

“Thought we’d established that you were going to help me out of this shirt,” Liam said, his voice lighter than it had been in the bar, almost teasing. “It’s starting to stick to me. I might need a shower, as well.” He moved closer to Zayn, looking down at him.

“I don’t remember agreeing to any of that. I don’t even know you,” Zayn argued, swallowing hard as Liam took his chin in between his fingers, forcing him to look up at him. The longer Liam studied his face and the darker Liam’s eyes grew, the weaker Zayn’s resolve became. He reasoned that his friends knew where he’d gone. The bartender had seen him, as well, so at least if Liam killed him, his death could be avenged. He wavered a bit on his feet, feeling light-headed at Liam’s proximity.

“How much have you had to drink?” Liam asked, his voice low, concern laced through it.

“Two pints,” Zayn answered. “Well, just over two.” Liam’s lips turned down in a frown, and Zayn felt a terrible blow to his gut that he’d disappointed him somehow. “Not enough to be drunk, though.” 

Liam closed his eyes, breathing deeply. When he opened them, his brown eyes were warm again. “Are you sure?” Zayn nodded, and Liam reached around to his back pocket to remove the bandana, holding it in front of Zayn’s face. “You know what this means, yeah?” Zayn nodded, relief that it meant what he thought, hoped, it meant. “Words, Zayn.” He reached around Zayn to tuck the bandana into Zayn’s right pocket, patting his bum briefly.

Zayn swallowed hard, his mouth struggling to form the word that former lovers had scoffed at him for using. “D-daddy,” he whispered, his chest bursting when Liam’s smile grew.

“Good boy,” he whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Zayn’s forehead before releasing his chin and taking his hand again. “Are you sure about this?” Zayn nodded, feeling eager. Liam quirked an eyebrow. 

Zayn was confused for a moment until he remembered what Liam had said. “Yes. I’m sure about this.” Liam smiled, starting to walk again, keeping his grip on Zayn’s hand firm, yet gentle.

As they walked, Zayn kept his eyes on Liam, listening as he talked, talking about himself a bit, putting Zayn at ease. After about ten minutes of walking, they reached a small house that was set back in the orchard. Zayn glanced around, noticing for the first time just how isolated they were. He glanced nervously at Liam, who was unlocking the door to the house.

“This is where Niall, the bartender, and I live. My parents own the orchard, and we help them out in exchange for the house.” Liam held the door open, gesturing for Zayn to walk in ahead of him. As Zayn passed, Liam stopped him in the doorway. At Zayn’s questioning look, Liam cupped his cheek before leaning in to kiss him.  

Liam’s lips moved gently over Zayn’s, the dryness of both causing them to catch a bit. Liam’s tongue slid briefly over Zayn’s lower lip before his teeth pulled lightly at it. When the kiss broke, Zayn blinked up at Liam, not even having realized he’d closed his eyes. “Really wanted to do that, baby,” Liam said, giving him a quick peck on the lips before guiding him completely into the house with a hand on Zayn’s lower back.

Zayn was surprised at the coziness of the house, not really having expectations, but never imagining such a homey environment for someone his age. Liam disappeared for a moment, leaving Zayn to explore the front room. He was looking at some photos on the wall when Liam stepped up behind him, an arm around his waist. “Colour?”

“Green,” Zayn said, without hesitation, leaning back into Liam’s chest.

“Turn around and take my shirt off,” Liam demanded, his voice still kind, slinking through Zayn’s blood like warm coffee on a cold night. Zayn turned, smiling up at Liam’s messy hair, the beanie discarded somewhere else. He started to reach a hand up to touch the curls, stopping just short, not sure if it was allowed. “If you want something, ask nicely. I’m not big on denial, baby boy,” Liam told him, grasping Zayn’s wrist gently to guide his hand into his hair. “Except, occasionally, orgasms.”

Zayn’s eyes widened, his grip tightening briefly in Liam’s hair, bringing out a low moan that went straight to Zayn’s cock. He ran his hand through Liam’s curls before sliding the hand over his neck and down his torso until he reached the hem of Liam’s vest. Gently, he pulled the shirt up and over Liam’s head, gaping at the finely chiseled body that was revealed. He dropped the shirt, raising his hands back up, freezing a hairsbreadth from touching. “Daddy, can I touch you, please?” he asked, looking up to Liam through lowered lashes.

“Kiss me first,” Liam insisted, tilting Zayn’s face upwards. Smiling, Zayn obliged, pushing up to meet Liam’s lips, allowing him to slide his tongue between Zayn’s lips for a brief moment. Zayn fought down a whimper when Liam pulled away. “Now, you may touch.”

Zayn placed both hands on Liam’s chest, warmth radiating from it and flowing through him. He skimmed his right hand over Liam’s pec, fingertips brushing the nipple, smiling when it pebbled beneath his touch. He bit his lip as his fingers trailed down over Liam’s abs, frowning at the sticky stiffness of the hair there. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he rubbed gently at the hairs, hoping to soften them up.

Liam grasped Zayn’s hands, stopping their exploration. “Forgiven, baby,” he told a frowning Zayn. “Now, I need to shower before I start to itch. Do you want to join me?” Zayn tilted his head, surprised by the question. “I would love to have you shower with me, but we’ve only just met and you’ve had a bit to drink, so I’m leaving the choice to you.”

Zayn thought about what Liam was saying, although his body was screaming for him to strip down and follow Liam anywhere, there was the small part of his brain that still functioned despite the rest of it being clouded by lust and alcohol. “I-” Zayn started, but stopped as his lips and tongue refused to form words.

Liam pulled Zayn into a hug, one huge hand running gently over his back while the other cradled the back of his neck. “Close your eyes.” Zayn followed the instructions. “Yes or no. Don't think about it. Just the first word that comes to your mind.”

“No,” Zayn choked out, hating the word even though he knew it was the right one. He sobbed a little. “I'm sorry.”

Liam pressed a kiss to Zayn’s forehead. “Nothing to be sorry about, baby. Next question, do you want to wait down here or in the washroom with me?”

Zayn’s eyes were still closed, but he did like Liam had previously instructed and gave the first answer he saw, which included a vivid image of water running over Liam’s six-pack. Blinking open his eyes, he smiled up at Liam. “Washroom, please.”

Liam kissed him again, just a brief brush of the lips, before taking his hand and tugging him towards the rear of the house. Stepping into the washroom, Zayn smiled at the light blue walls and the Batman shower curtain. “Like that,” he said, gesturing. He was surprised when Liam blushed a little, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck while ducking his head, suddenly a shy boy instead of the confident man that he’d been moments before.

“Bit of a geek,” Liam admitted. Zayn pushed up the sleeve of his jacket to show off his “ _ Zap! _ ” tattoo. Liam grasped his wrist, running his fingers over the coloured skin with a bright smile. “Sick.”

“Thanks,” Zayn murmured, looking around the small space before pointing at the counter. “Should I sit there?”

“I’d like you to help me with my jeans first, baby,” Liam said, his voice falling seamlessly back into the sexy, strong persona.

Zayn nodded. His fingers were trembling a bit as he ran them over the edge of Liam’s jeans, smiling at the way they dipped low in the back, showing the tops of Liam’s black boxer briefs, nearly cradling his ass. Zayn bit his lip, earning a quirked eyebrow from Liam. “Can I touch your bum, Daddy?” Liam nodded, and Zayn slid his hands around to grasp Liam briefly, enjoying the feel in his hands and the huff of air he felt across his cheek. Smiling up at Liam, Zayn returned to the button on Liam’s jeans, feeling a lot calmer about the task.

Once Zayn had slid the zipper down, he pulled down Liam’s jeans and pants as one. Kneeling before Liam, Zayn chuckled to realize that Liam still had his boots on. Carefully, he untied each boot before removing it and setting it aside, tucking the laces inside. Following those actions, Zayn pulled Liam’s bottoms free. He reached to toss them into the laundry hamper he’d spotted when they’d entered the room. 

The entire time he was doing this, Zayn was trying very hard not to gape at Liam’s cock. He was already hard and so close to his face, Zayn wouldn’t have to stretch to take it into his mouth. He was about to ask Liam if he wanted him to, when he felt Liam’s hand run through his hair, grasping gently, forcing him to look up. 

“Do you want a taste, baby boy?” Liam’s eyes were dark, but Zayn knew that if he refused, Liam wouldn’t be upset, that he would understand. Zayn debated in his head, starting to feel overwhelmed. “First answer.”

Zayn closed his eyes briefly, the word, “Yes,” escaping his lips before his lashes brushed his cheeks. Liam’s smile was small, but his eyes still scrunched shut, indicating true happiness, as he guided himself towards Zayn’s mouth.

Zayn kissed the tip, his lips slipping on the precome that was already there. Licking his lips, he smiled up at Liam. He kitten licked the tip a couple of times before sliding his lips over the head and suckling gently. Liam’s grasp on his hair tightened but didn’t push or pull, allowing Zayn to move at his own pace. Moving slowly, Zayn slid his mouth further, feeling the stretch in his lips, the pleasant ache the further he moved. He knew he wouldn’t be able to take all of Liam without a lot of time and patience, two things he wasn’t sure they had tonight.

Zayn wrapped his hand around what he couldn't fit, surprised when Liam tugged roughly on his hair. Liam pulled Zayn off, his lips creating a pop as he tried to hold on. Zayn allowed him to tilt his face up to him, curious to what he’d done wrong. “I said ‘taste,’ baby, not touch.” 

Zayn dropped his hands to his lap, trying to tilt his face down, but Liam’s grasp wouldn't allow the movement. “‘M sorry, Daddy,” he mumbled, blinking his eyes closed as disappointment flooded his senses. His eyes popped open again when Liam tugged sharply on his hair. 

Liam was silent, studying Zayn's face for several moments. He ran his free hand over Zayn’s cheek before using his thumb to pull down Zayn’s lower lip. Zayn stayed still, waiting, hoping, sighing when Liam finally slipped the digit between his lips. “Do you want to suck me off, baby? You’ve already got me so hard, do you want me to come down your throat?” Zayn whimpered, sucking hard on Liam’s thumb. “On your face?” Zayn’s whimper became a moan as he struggled to nod his head. “One hand on my thigh, other behind your back.” 

Zayn’s eyes narrowed in confusion, his right hand coming to rest on Liam’s thigh, while his left arm wrapped behind himself, hand crossing to tuck into his right rear pocket, rubbing Liam’s bandana he’d tucked there earlier, marking him as his baby boy. Zayn blinked when he realized he was still fully clothed while Liam was completely naked in front of him; yet, it was Zayn who felt exposed. Despite that, Zayn felt relaxed, peaceful.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth,” Liam explained, pausing when Zayn’s eyes grew wide, a shiver of fear, or possibly anticipation, raced up his spine. “If it gets to be too much and you want to stop, pinch my thigh. If you need me to slow down, but not stop, scratch my thigh. Got it, baby?” Zayn nodded, and Liam removed his thumb. “Colour?”

“Green, Daddy,” Zayn responded, allowing his jaw to drop open as he waited for Liam to begin.

Liam brushed his wet thumb over Zayn’s cheekbone before using that hand to guide his cock into Zayn’s waiting mouth. They both moaned at the contact. Liam moved slowly, sliding deeper. Zayn tried to keep his tongue twitching along the length as it passed over. Liam lightly bumped the back of Zayn’s throat, and he fought the urge to gag. When the urge became almost too much, when Zayn’s fingers began to twitch with the urge to scratch, Liam pulled out completely, brushing his tip over Zayn’s lips. 

Zayn twitched his tongue out, barely touching Liam, glancing up to see if the action was acceptable. Liam nodded, so Zayn did it again, with more purpose. The salty-sweet of Liam’s precome coated his tongue. Liam pressed in again, moving just as slowly as before, but forcing himself just slightly deeper. He held Zayn there for a second longer until the tears began to form in Zayn’s eyes. Pulling out again and pressing in a bit faster, a bit deeper, holding a bit longer. He repeated this, faster, deeper, longer, until well over half of Liam was down Zayn’s throat.

Liam pulled completely out, his breath fast as he took Zayn’s hand from his thigh, wrapping it around his length. Keeping his own hand over Zayn’s, the two of them rubbed up and down twice before Liam was coming. The first spurt landed across Zayn’s cheek, the second, his lips, the third directly on his tongue that he’d stuck out in anticipation. When he was done, Liam peeled Zayn’s hand off of him, keeping a hold of his hand as he fell slowly to his knees in front of Zayn.

Zayn’s tongue was still out, Liam’s release a cooling pool on it. “Good boy,” Liam said, his voice breathless. “Swallow.” Zayn did, whimpering as Liam moved the hand from Zayn’s hair to clean off the come from his face to feed it to Zayn. Once his face was mostly clean, Liam pulled Zayn’s sticky hand up to his own mouth. He licked the tips of the fingers, nipping just the other side of gently when Zayn’s eyes slipped shut. “Watch me,” he said, smiling when Zayn’s eyes flew open to see three of Zayn’s fingers slide deep into Liam’s mouth. Liam’s eyes shut around a moan as he gave two hard sucks to Zayn’s digits.

“D-daddy,” Zayn croaked out, his voice shot, his throat pleasantly sore. 

Liam’s eyes popped open, concern in them as he pulled off Zayn’s fingers, giving a quick lick to the tips. “What’s wrong, baby boy?” Liam asked, looking him over. His fingers ran gently over Zayn’s throat. “Did I hurt you?”

“No. No. Need to come, Daddy,” Zayn whimpered. He was so hard, he was surprised he hadn’t come just from the friction of his jeans against his cock, but he’d honestly forgotten about himself completely until Liam had come. Then every sense in his body flared up, the need to come overwhelming.

Liam ran his hand down Zayn’s chest to cup him through his jeans. “Oh, baby, that must hurt. You’ve been so good for me.” Liam popped the button and slid down the zipper while he was still praising Zayn. He slipped his hand beneath Zayn’s pants, warm skin against Zayn’s hard heat. “So hard. Let’s get these clothes off you, yeah?” Zayn nodded, starting to shrug out of his jacket, freezing for a moment. “It’s okay, baby, go ahead.” He pulled his hand out of Zayn’s pants before leaning back on his calves. “Strip.”

Zayn slipped his jacket off his shoulders, laying it on the counter next to him. His shirt followed. He reached behind himself to untie and remove his combat boots, setting them next to Liam’s and tucking the laces inside. He struggled with his bottoms, trying to figure out how to get them off without standing. He’d pushed them down his thighs before looking to Liam for help. He was surprised to see Liam’s eyes looking concerned, his lower lip between his teeth. 

“Liam?” he asked, saying his name for the first time since, well, ever.

“I’m sorry, Zayn,” Liam said, Zayn frowning at the exclamation. “You said no to the shower, and I think I took advantage.”

“What?” Zayn knew he got a little fuzzy in the head in situations like this, but he was more than a little lost by Liam’s babble.

“Well, you’re a bit of a mess-”

“Not enough of one,” Zayn pouted, running a finger over his cock, hissing at the contact. He glanced up at Liam who was watching him, guilt still on his face. “Daddy, please.” He knee walked a bit closer to Liam, not caring that he still had his bottoms on.

“Za-” Zayn whimpered, cutting Liam off. Liam sighed. “Baby, do you kn-”

“Liam, I am green,” Zayn cut him off again, realizing that right now, Liam needed an equal, not a baby. He leaned in to kiss Liam, smiling when Liam whimpered. He pulled back, struggling to his feet. He looked down at Liam who wasn’t looking back up at him. Reaching down, he pulled Liam to stand. Once Liam was up, Zayn pushed his bottoms down, kicking them off and out of the way, not caring where they landed. He wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck, pulling him back down into a kiss, waiting for Liam to relax into it. When he felt Liam’s hands slide around his waist, he pulled out of the kiss. “I’ve changed my mind about the shower.” Liam opened his mouth. “I’m sure.”

Liam nodded, closing his eyes for a moment, breathing deep. When they opened again, Zayn smiled to see the confidence returned to the deep chocolate orbs. “There’s my Daddy,” he whispered.

“Gotta finish getting you messy before our shower,” Liam said. He flicked a finger at one of Liam’s nipples, drawing a gasp from him, before moving his hand lower to grasp Zayn’s length. His large hand enveloped Zayn’s cock, the heat of his hand, the firmness of his grip, overwhelming his sense. It took less than a minute for Zayn’s vision to turn white as he came between them, his breath catching completely.

When he was done coming, Zayn gasped for breath, falling into Liam who caught him easily. Liam was whispering praise and pressing kisses to the side of his head when Zayn finally came back to himself. He moved his head enough to smile up at Liam. The smile he got in return rivaled the stars in intensity. 

Looking up into Liam’s face, Zayn frowned at the severity of the bruise that had formed on Liam’s cheek, directly over a mole that was the same caramel colour as the one on Liam’s neck. Pushing up onto his toes, Zayn pressed a kiss to Liam’s cheek. “I really am sorry.” 

Liam shook his head. “Not the first time it’s happened, actually.” He ran his eyes over Zayn’s face, smiling before he pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Best outcome, though.” He reached around Zayn to turn the shower on, guiding Zayn underneath the spray once the temperature was comfortable.

They showered quickly, Liam constantly having a hand on Zayn. He washed Zayn’s hair, pressing kisses to the back of Zayn’s neck. There were a lot of giggles when Liam tried washing Zayn’s body, the loofah tickling him. The shower ended when Zayn slipped trying to get out of Liam’s hold and almost hit his head on the shelf in there. 

Once out of the shower, Liam dried Zayn off, offering him a pair of trackies. Zayn slipped into them, laughing when they kept slipping off his hips before Liam tugged the strings and tightened them. He then knelt before Zayn, rolling the bottoms. “I have leftover pizza if you like?”

“Toppings?” Zayn asked, nervously. Now that the sexual parts of the evening were over, his nerves were beginning to settle in.

Liam looked thoughtful. “There’s about half a cheese and a couple slices of pepperoni.”

“I’ll have the cheese, please,” Zayn giggled out, his tongue pressing against the back of his teeth.

A half-hour and the entirety of the leftover pizza later, they were settled on opposite ends of the sofa, legs tangled between them. Zayn watched as Liam’s shyness took over again. “Did you want me to take you back to your friends? Or home?”

“Trying to get rid of me already, Leeyum?” Zayn teased, afraid that was exactly what Liam was doing, that Zayn had overstayed his welcome.

“No. I just didn’t want you to think I was assuming you would be staying.” Liam was looking towards the door. “If tonight was just, I don’t know, an apology or something.” He twisted his fingers in his lap.

Zayn moved until he was straddling Liam, using his hands to cup Liam’s cheeks, forcing him to look up at him. “I’ll admit, an apology was a part of it, but it quickly became more.” Zayn pressed a kiss to Liam’s forehead. “I really enjoyed tonight and I’m not in a rush to leave, but I will if you want me to, if it was just a bit of fun for you.”

Liam shook his head. “I don’t normally do this.” Zayn knew the doubt showed on his face when Liam placed a hand over his heart. “I swear. I’m not saying I don’t have one night stands, but, what we did, I haven’t done that with someone I wasn’t in a relationship with, ever. Yet, it’s never clicked as well as it did with you.” He blushed as he admitted that. 

Zayn smiled as his fingers traced the warm flush of Liam’s cheeks. “I’ve never done anything like that. I’ve had others laugh at me when I called them ‘daddy’ in the heat of the moment. Made me feel ashamed. You didn’t.” Zayn leaned in to kiss Liam. “I’d like to give this a try, like not just the bedroom stuff, if you do.”

Liam nodded, laughing when Zayn yawned loudly. “You want to stay the night?” Zayn nodded, snuggling against Liam and burying his face in his neck. “The bed is probably more comfortable.” Zayn shook his head, smiling when Liam moved to lay down completely on the sofa, allowing Zayn to remain draped overtop of him. “Gonna turn a movie on, yeah? Can’t really sleep.” 

Zayn turned his head towards the telly as it came to life. He smiled at the menu screen for  _ The Avengers.  _ “Ace,” he muttered, his eyes falling shut and sleep overtaking him before the movie even started.

Zayn grumbled when he felt the surface he was lying on moving underneath him. He slapped a hand against it. His eyes snapped open when he heard a low growl. Looking up sheepishly, he saw Liam laughing at him. 

“I’m not sure how I feel about you getting involved with someone who’s assaulted you twice in one night, Li,” a heavy Irish accent said.

Zayn turned his head, spotting the bartender, Harry, and Louis watching them. Louis’ eyes were wide, but his smile was wider as he shot Zayn a thumbs up. Liam pressed a kiss to the top of Zayn’s head before moving to stand, keeping Zayn wrapped around him like a koala. “I don’t know, Nialler, I’ve grown fond of this one assaulting me.”

Zayn stuck his tongue out at the three as Liam carried him down the hall to his bedroom. He threw Zayn gently onto the bed, laughing as he bounced a bit. As soon as the bed settled, Liam lept onto it, grabbing Zayn as he was nearly bounced off. They wrestled around a bit until they were under the covers, Zayn curled up to Liam, his head on his chest. 

Zayn traced patterns over Liam’s chest, smiling when Liam giggled, trying to twitch away from his fingers. Zayn smacked at his chest. “Quit moving.” 

He started to smack at Liam again but was stopped by a strong grip on his wrist. “I may have told Niall I was fond of you assaulting me, but that doesn’t mean you will doing it all the time.” He pushed Zayn against the bed, moving to hover over him. “In fact, you keep it up, it’ll be you that gets a spanking. Understand, baby boy?” 

Zayn’s body shivered as his eyes met Liam’s. “Yes, Daddy,” he whispered, heart racing when Liam pressed their lips together, a hand slipping into Zayn’s trackies.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come talk to me on Twitter or tumblr. I really love meeting new people!


End file.
